The present invention generally concerns techniques and mechanisms to adjust the range of motion of a piercing member in a lancet integrated test strip. The present invention also concerns techniques and mechanisms that engage and drive the lancet as well as immobilize a test strip during the skin piercing process to ensure independent movement of the piercing member relative to the test strip.
Decreasing the amount of pain associated with forming an incision for bodily fluid testing is typically very desirable for users. One technique employed for decreasing pain includes adjusting the penetration depth of a bare lancet. Typically an adjustable cap is attached to the exterior of an incision forming end of a lancet driver housing the bare lancet. The cap is adjusted to limit the penetration depth of the lancet; however, the lancet moves the same distance to form an incision no matter how the cap is adjusted. In other words, the stroke length of the bare lancet remains fixed while the relative end position of the cap is adjusted to adjust the penetration depth of the lancet. A user of these lancet drivers also requires additional equipment to store a test strip and display test results. All of this separate equipment is more burdensome for users. Therefore, many users or patients requiring bodily fluid testing or blood glucose testing might prefer to use lancet integrated test strips (“LITs”) to lance, collect, and test a bodily fluid sample. Also the lancet is assured to be sharp and sterile for each use compared to traditional lancet which dull with use and progressively cause more pain. Additionally, LIT eliminates lancet cross contamination as the lancet is thrown away with the test strip, making it ideal for hospital use where cross contamination is a real concern.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.